


Exhaustion

by SkylerSkyhigh, xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: Nightmare's Gang [16]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Drugged Tea, Drugs, Dust cares, Dust is concerned, Exhaustion, Forced sleeping, It's for his own good, M/M, Overworking, Tired Cross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: Cross has offered to help Nightmare with paperwork. Unfortunately he also offered to do a ton of chores at the same time. All of this work has prevented him from sleeping. Dust has to take things into his own hands.





	Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

> Me and X had this idea to make Cross pass out from exhaustion while someone has to force him to bed. In this case, it's Dust. Of course he's gonna drug Cross, what'd you think was gonna happen? XD

Dust narrowed his eyes at Cross. He's sitting on the couch, watching the younger skeleton as he practically walks around half asleep.

It's been like this for almost a week. Cross has been running around almost sluggishly. Not once has Dust seen the other sleep. This is very, very concerning.

~~~

Cross shook his skull slightly. What had he been doing again? He stopped in the middle of the living room, looking lost. He had no idea what he had been doing. His eye sockets threatened to fall shut and he yawned.

His eye lights caught sight of the glass he had been carrying around.

Right! That needed to go to the kitchen and then he had to put it in the dishwasher, turn it on and do some other things... Paperwork! Right. He needed to do paperwork. He started heading to his room, stopping a feet before walking out of the room.

Wait... Why was he holding a glass...

~~~

Dust frowned from the couch as he watched Cross walk around like a lost pussy. Emphasis on 'lost'.

"Cross." Dust spoke from the couch. "The hell are you doing?"

~~~

Cross flinched when Dust spoke up and turned to him. Had he been on the couch before? He couldn't remember...

"I was asking me the same ask..." Cross mumbled exhaustedly. Wait... Had that sentence even been proper English?

~~~

Dust frowned at Cross before he sighs and stands up. He walks over towards Cross and took the glass from his hand, walking towards the kitchen and putting it in the dishwasher.

He turns the machine on and walks back to stand in front of Cross. Dust noticed dark bags under his eyes. He knows that look too well.

"When did you last sleep?" he asks bluntly.

~~~

Cross let Dust take the glass without any resistance and just stood at the exact same place until the other came back. A thought shot through his mind.

"Gotta do papers..." He mumbled quietly, trying to go through the door but his coordination was screwed and he ran into the doorframe instead

~~~

Dust winced when Cross slammed face first into the doorway painfully. That has to hurt.

He uses blue magic to catch the skeleton before he falls to the floor, leaning over him to stare into his eyes.

"When did you last sleep?" he repeated his question.

~~~

Cross groaned in pain, looking up at Dust through blurry eye lights.

"Dunno.. eight...?" He mumbled quietly.

~~~

Dust raised a brow at his answer. Please don't be eight days. "Eight what? Hours?"

~~~

"... Days..." Cross mumbled exhaustedly, rubbing his eye sockets to get rid of the sleepiness.

~~~

Dust scowls at Cross and lifts him up with blue magic. He begins walking towards Cross' room dragging the sleep deprived skeleton behind him.

"You're taking a long, long sleep. Now." Dust says firmly as he drags Cross behind him.

~~~

Cross shook his head, weakly trying to cling to the doorframe.

"No... I need to help Nightmare with.. paperwork..." He mumbled, his voice very quiet.

~~~

Dust turns his skull to scowl at Cross. "You aren't helping anyone by being half asleep." he growls lowly, increasing his blue magic.

"You'll make a mistake with the paperwork if you're like this. Which would only make it worse." Dust said and ripped Cross from the doorway, now walking towards the bedroom. "Stop being stubborn and go to sleep."

~~~

Cross winced when he lost his grip, glaring at Dust.

"I wasn't trained to be lazy." Cross grumbled, glowering at the other, his arms crossed.

~~~

Dust felt his control snap and spun around to look at Cross straight in the eye, his own glowing red and purple. He pulls out his knife to point at Cross threateningly.

"Being lazy and depriving yourself of sleep are two very different things." Dust growled angrily. "So either you let me tuck you to bed and sleep on your own, or I will do something you'll regret."

~~~

Cross flinched when a knife was pointed at him.

"I'm.. fine." Cross hissed defensively, his eye lights flickering with exhaustion.

~~~

Dust felt his eye twitch in irritation. Why is Cross so stubborn?!

"You're tired Cross." he says gently and carefully. "You're half asleep, barely. You forget things too often. You're uncoordinated. You're dizzy. You're practically falling asleep on your feet. Your magic is flickering! How are you fine?!"

~~~

"I can still work!" Cross growled lowly. He was useless if he didn't do anything. Why should he sleep? He'd loose valuable time.

~~~

"Barely!" Dust retorts, his hands clenching on his sides to avoid himself from throwing a knife at the wall. Nightmare had been very displeased at the holes he made.

~~~

"I just need some coffee." Cross retorted, frowning at Dust. He didn't understand why the other didn't want him to be productive.

~~~

Dust stares at Cross heatedly, clearly upset at the other's stubbornness. He was breathing heavily in anger, his fingers flexing. Eventually, after a few minutes of glaring, he sighs defeatedly.

"Fine." he says and drops Cross on the floor, pocketing his knife. "But I'm making you some tea first. You need some magic, asap. Go sit on the couch while I make it."

~~~

Cross stumbled when he was dropped, falling flat on his face with a drawn-out groan. He stood up slowly and walked towards the couch, his vision blurring. He didn't even make it halfway before he collapsed.

~~~

Dust winced with a blank face when he saw Cross collapse in exhaustion. Ouch. So much for his plan to drug his tea.

Dust uses his magic to float Cross off the floor and onto the couch, making sure to make him comfortable. He thinks for a moment. Cross would surely wake up soon. He knows him. Cross wouldn't let passing out stop him.

He walks into the kitchen to make the drugged tea. He's not risking Cross passing out a second time. Well, unintentionally passing out that is.

\------------

~~~

Cross stirred after about half an hour later, blinking sleepily.

"Got enough rest..." He mumbled and tried to stand up.

~~~

Dust immediately stood up from a couch, his book abandoned as he gently helps Cross sit up but nothing more. He frowns at Cross. Stubborn asshole.

"Sure.... You better drink some tea first. It's got magic in it. It should help replenish that spent magic of yours."

Dust offered Cross a cup of warm tea. The golden colour suggests that it's golden flower tea. A famous type around the Multiverse as having tons of magic in it. A hint of mint in the smell also makes it a nice refreshing drink.

~~~

"Okay..." Cross mumbled quietly and took the tea, downing it within seconds. Dust was right. He felt better already. There was more magic coursing through his Soul. He smiled slightly.

"... Thanks..." He mumbled quietly, feeling kind of sleepy all of a sudden. He had to struggle to keep his eye sockets opened.

~~~

Dust smiles at Cross and fills another cup full. Huh. It's actually working. In about....two minutes Cross will be out like a light, given his already exhausted state.

"Here," Dust gives the full cup towards Cross. "another cup should help. You need all the energy you could get."

~~~

"Okiii." Cross mumbled quietly, drinking this cup a bit slower. It was really weird. He did have more magic but... He felt so... tired...

He put the cup onto the table, holding his spinning head. His eye sockets fluttered and he fell asleep, sagging onto the couch.

~~~

Dust smiles widely when Cross eventually fell asleep/passed out. He gently maneuvers Cross to lie on his back and checks the time in his head. The dose would give Cross....three hours of sleep. Minimum. Not enough.

Dust looks at Cross' sleeping face and hums. He should make some food for Cross when he wakes up. Drugged of course. Cross would be suspicious with another tea.

~~~

Killer walked into the room and sighed. He knew that face...

"dust. what did you do to cross?" He asked with a sigh. He wondered whether he actually wanted to know.

~~~

"The stubborn asshole," Dust nods towards a passed out Cross. "-decided to deprive himself of sleep. So I drugged his tea. Which I now have to drug another type of food later to keep him sleeping for another three hours, at the least."

~~~

"he'll sleep longer if you put him in his bed and give him one of his plushies." Killer explained.

~~~

Dust hums in thought for a moment. "Good idea." he says.

He gently picks Cross up bridal style and began walking to Cross' bedroom. He pauses when he's beside Killer, turning his skull his grin at him.

"I'm still gonna drug his lunch." he says and walks towards Cross' room.

~~~

"take chocolate. he won't be able to resist even if you tell him it's drugged." Killer advised with a small chuckle.

~~~

"Good idea!" Dust called from over his shoulder. He'd have to melt the chocolate first to add the drug and refreeze it but it will be worth it.

He reached Cross' room and gently placed him on the bed. He took off Cross' jacket and other accessories until he's left in his black shirt and pants. Dust drags the blanket up to Cross' shoulders and places a plushy in Cross' arms.

~~~

Cross shifted a small bit, cuddling the plushy of Nightmare close.

~~~

Dust smiles at the sight and walks out of the room, closing the door gently.

An hour later he returns to place a bottle of water and a chocolate bar on Cross' bedside table, smiling all the while. That'll teach Cross to deprive himself of sleep. Dust would do anything to keep his gang mates healthy. Even if it means drugging them.

**Author's Note:**

> Sky : Hey X?
> 
> X : Yeah?
> 
> Sky : *reading our new project* You think our readers are gonna hate us for this?
> 
> X : XD yes


End file.
